Si Biang Kerok
by zatsuki naruse
Summary: AU / Ada satu hal yang sanggup menyorot seluruh perhatian si gadis apatis. Dia memang cuek pada lingkungan sekitarnya, tapi kalau sudah menyangkut dirinya sendiri, maaf-maaf saja. Tidak ada yang namanya masa bodo demi harga diri-eh, gengsi, maksudnya.


**Si Biang Kerok**

_(presented by zatsuki naruse)_

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer:** Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime, fic ini kubuat untuk sekedar bersenang-senang. Fic ini juga tidak ada hubungannya dengan sinetron berjudul hampir sama yang pernah tayang di salah satu stasiun televisi.

**Warning(s):** AU, bahasa gak baku, rentan typo, garing, nyerempet OOC kayaknya ._.v

Huruf dalam [{}] berarti diucapkan dalam hati.

**~Happy Reading~**

* * *

Katakan Annie manusia ter-apatis di jagat raya. Satu-satunya makhluk yang tidak akan peduli walau di sekitarnya ada hujan es atau hujan meteor sekalian. Bak robot primitif—dibuat hanya untuk menjalankan perintah tertentu dan samasekali tidak peka terhadap hal-hal lain.

Seperti saat ini. Di saat kaum adam dan hawa di kelasnya sibuk membicarakan biang kerok yang cuma berani ngoar-ngoar dari balik papan mading, dia tetap membaca buku favoritnya dengan ekspresi yang tidak pernah berubah; datar, sedatar papar selancar. Padahal, buku yang sedang dilahapnya merupakan antologi cerpen anekdot. Mungkin leluconnya garing, atau mungkin transmisi saraf otaknya yang agak lemot ... ah, lupakan, itu tak penting.

Kembali ke cerita. Annie yang lagi anteng-antengnya baca buku tiba-tiba dikejutkan oleh teriakan histeris khas Sasha Braus dari depan pintu kelas,

"Temen-temeeen..., tau gak siiii! Target bulan-bulanan Si Picek minggu ini itu Si Gahar Annie!" cerocos Sasha dalam satu tarikan nafas.

"Sa ... Sasha, jangan keras-keras," tegur Krista.

Sasha pun langsung salah tingkah (atau lebih tepatnya, ketakutan) begitu menyadari eksistensi 'ashura' yang duduk tiga bangku di belakang 'maharani' Krista—

"Eh, A ... Annie, maaf..."

—namun, air sudah menjadi uap.

"Kau akan kumaafkan kalau kau melanjutkan ceritamu," tegas Annie. Memang dia apatis dengan lingkungan, tapi kalau sudah menyangkut dirinya, maaf-maaf saja, tidak ada yang namanya bodo amat.

Rasanya seperti ada arus listrik yang menyengat seluruh tubuh Sasha, yang membuat gadis berambut coklat tanah itu hampir tidak sadarkan diri saking lemasnya. Salahkan mulut embernya yang membuatnya berada dalam posisi antara selamat dan bonyok begini.

"_Ro-roger_! Euh ... jadi gini. Tadi, habis gue ngejalanin hukuman dari Pak Shadis, 'kan gue ngelewatin mading yang deket mushola, tuh. Pas gue liat ... isinya udah diganti. Kalo minggu lalu isi mading itu foto-foto aib dari anak-anak IPS yang entah gimana caranya didapetin sama Si Picek, sekarang isinya ...," Sasha meneguk ludah.

_[{Ah, alaaay...! Kenapa harus gue, coba?!}]_

"Apa isinya?" hardik Annie.

"... isinya, berita kalau Annie itu sebenarnya suka baca komik hentai, baca fanfic rate MA, nonton BL, sama suka buat doujinshi yaoi-yuri yang tokohnya kakak-kakak kelas. Rada _psycho_, diem-diem suka ngorek-ngorek lobang di dinding atau langit-langit kelas buat—"

_BRAK!_

Ucapan Sasha seketika terhenti begitu melihat reaksi cewek tergahar se-SMA Trost. Tanpa ba-bi-bu, dia pun mengambil ancang-ancang untuk kabur dari zona berbahaya tersebut. Namun sayang, gerakannya terlanjur dihentikan oleh gadis dengan model rambut digelung itu.

Sekarang dia mulai berfantasi—hei, sejak kapan wajah guru 'kesayangan'nya dan Annie Leonhardt sebegitu miripnya kalau lagi marah?

"Antarkan aku untuk melihatnya," pinta Annie (dengan nada yang lebih mirip mengancam, sebenarnya). Singkat, jelas, padat, tapi cukup membuat Sasha Braus merinding disko. Gadis penyuka daging dan kentang itu pun tak punya pilihan lain sebab dia masih sayang nyawa.

Lain kali, dia bersumpah tidak akan membocorkan hal apapun yang berbau Annie pada siapa saja, terutama pada sang gadis berjiwa singa itu sendiri.

(tbc)

* * *

A.N:

WOOOHOOOO! Akhirnya bisa nyepam di fandom iniii :')

Tadinya mau munculin Armin di chapter ini, tapi rasanya gimana gituuu. Gak klop aja ._.v

Di sini, Sasha pake bahasa elo-gue, soalnya, menurut Zatsu, di fic ini dia lebih cocok pake logat aslinya daripada pake bahasa resmi (Zatsu sendiri gak tau logat aslinya dia kayak gimana, walhasil kubuat dia ngomong pake logat anak gaul -.-v)

Oh ya, 'Si Picek' itu nama samaran, lho ... Ada yang bisa nebak siapa dia? *ini anak, ngasih klu aja belum udah nyuruh nebak -_-"

Gimana pendapat minna-senpai tentang fic ini? Gaje, kah? Garing, kah? Boleh dong, sumbangin pendapat di kotak review? Kritik dan saran yang membangun tentu kuperlukan untuk improvisasi^^

Jaa!

.

zatsuki naruse

* * *

-OMAKE-

"Hey, Krista," panggil seorang gadis (yang sejujurnya sangat jauh dari kesan gadis) pada teman sebangkunya.

"Apa, Ymir?"

"Aku tak peduli apakah berita itu benar atau tidak, tapi sebaiknya, kau jauhi Annie."

"Kenapa?"

"Dia 'kan, suka mengintip celana dalam cewek-cewek imut."

"Ah, berita itu kan belum tentu benar! Lagipula, daripada dia, seharusnya aku menjauhimu," jawab Krista dengan entengnya.

"Kenapa?"

"Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu. Kau sering memfotoku dari atas kamar mandi saat aku sedang ganti baju, kan? Kau ... juga menginginkan_nya_, kan?"

"Menginginkan apa? Cih, jangan kege'eran, kau," sanggah Ymir. Yaah, ngomongnya sih, gitu, tapi samar-samar dapat dilihat rona merah tipis di kedua pipinya.

"Terserah, tapi...," Krista menggantungkan kalimatnya. Dia lantas merogoh sesuatu dari tasnya, lalu menunjukkannya pada teman sebangkunya. 'Sasuatu' yang kontan membuat si perempuan tomboy berambut hitam terkejut.

"Kau! Darimana kau dapat foto itu?!"

"Bra-ku ini lucu-lucu, ya? Ah, harusnya kau tak perlu malu mengatakannya padaku kalau kau juga menginginkannya. Kita 'kan, teman. Kalau kau tak punya uang, pasti akan kupinjami," ceriwis Krista dengan tampang polosnya yang _angelic_.

"... Krista..."

Kali ini saja, dia berterimakasih pada Sasha yang rupanya telah menularkan sifat lolotnya pada 'calon uke'-nya yang satu ini.


End file.
